Exercisers are often required for the fingers to strengthen the fingers, the hand, the wrist, and the forearm, or for therapeutic reasons when the fingers or portions of the hand have been injured. The muscles pertaining to the fingers accomplish flexing of the fingers and bending thereof and extend along the finger and hand and into the forearm. It is, at times, desirable to exercise these muscles, as well as to flex the finger and knuckle joints for reasons of therapy or development. Proper exercise of such muscles and joints should be balanced to provide for proper results while, at the same time, individual exercise of one or more fingers or joints may be needed.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued for devices that are intended for the exercise of the human hand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,625, issued on Nov. 5, 1991, to J. C. M. Vonk provides a hand exerciser made of a resilient material and having a number of finger engaging ports, each connected to one side of a body portion by bridging segments. The body portion to the side opposite the finger engaging ports includes a thumb engaging port. The exercise device is made of one piece rubber material.
U.S. Pat. No. DE 325,611, issued on Apr. 21, 1992, to Lewis et al. shows a hand exerciser in which an outer band includes a plurality of spring-connected finger receptacles. The finger receptacles are positioned interior of the outer band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,568, issued on Oct. 9, 1990, to Clark et al. provides an exercise device for the fingers which permits the index and middle fingers of the hand to be spread apart in a manner so as to stress the finger joints. The distance between the index and middle fingers can be set and extended, as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,388, issued on Jan. 7, 1992, to L. Dempsey, Jr. provides a hand grip exerciser that has a frame with spaced, parallel side rails, and an end cross rail connecting the first ends of the side rail and a second cross rail parallel to the end cross rail and connecting the side rails at points spaced from the ends thereof. A number of elastic cord lengths connect and extend between the side rails in spaced parallel relationship to one another and between the two cross rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,976, issued on Apr. 14, 1953, to J. E. Mock provides an adjustable grip developer in which a plurality of finger receptacles are spring-mounted within a housing. Exercise is provided by compressing the springs within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,719, issued on Jan. 1, 1974, to N. J. Kuhlman shows an exercising device having a base member on which the forearm is adapted to rest with the hand in a predetermined position. Finger loops are carried by the device so as to be disposed near this portion and adapted to receive fingers of the hand. Biasing springs are connected to the finger loops so as to resist movement of the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,827, issued on Mar. 15, 1988, to G. R. Williams provides a hand rehabilitation device including a circular planar disk having a series of spread-apart recesses in its circumference so as to receive the fingers of a patient's hand. The thumb is inserted through a selected one of a plurality of openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,608, issued on Aug. 23, 1988, to J. C. Bonasera provides an exercising device for the wrist and fingers of a musician. A fork is secured to the wrist of the user and tines of the fork are provided with sleeves having resilient components attached for applying tension to the fingers. Hook-and-loop fastener straps are provided so as to secure the components to the fingers of the musician.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,249, issued on May 9, 1989, to M. D. Keating shows an exercising device comprising an elastomeric polygonal body member having a plurality of holes such that it can be squeezed and compressed in the hand or stretched with the thumb and fingers in the holes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise device for the exercising of the fingers, hand, and forearm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise device that assists in the rehabilitation from hand surgeries, strains, broken bones, or torn muscles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device that is relatively easy to use, generally inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.